Just a Distant Memory
by zukokatarafan
Summary: A series of oneshots, each can be read alone or as a series, about China's life from his first days as a child to current times. China/Indus 1st chapter, China/England and China/Russia later chapters.
1. The First Friendship

China had lived a long time. Yet, despite his old age, he could remember almost everything about his life. Yes, he could remember his first friends, Mesopotamia, Indus River Valley and Ancient Egypt, and how content he would have been to spend his lives with them. Yet, by some cruel twist of fate, he had outlived them by millenia. He had watched Mesopotamia and Indus River Valley die, slowly and painfully, and had promised Ancient Egypt to take care of her son for her on her deathbead. He had even watched Rome's grandson's grow up to be nations rivaling his own strength, watched the fates of Germania's grandsons play out, and Ancient Greece's son grow older. But China hadn't aged in years, and had even begun to doubt that he could even die like his friends had.

The beginning of China's life was waking up as a young child, in the middle of a small village. The people there lived very simple lives. They were able to make tools from bronze and had their own language.

Yet China longed for more than the simple lives of his people. He wanted to know if there were others like him. For, although he would often play with the children of the village, of his country, in what would feel like a few days for him, they would give up playing with their toys. They would grow older and die, yet he stayed the same. He watched his people, who were dear to him, die of old age while he was just a mere child. One of his first rulers had told him that he was a country, born from the minds of the people, but wondered if he was the only one like this, and what exactly that was. Though China cared for his people, and felt connected to them and the land, he had no idea what his first leader had meant when he called his a country.

So he left to go to lands unknown, and it wasn't long before he arrived at The Fertile Cresent. For the first time in his life, China was surprised. Though the people here lived similarly to the way his people did, he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"What are you looking for?," a young boy said, walking up to him. There was another child with him, a young girl. China looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"I can understand you!," he said, surprised and delighted. The boy smiled.

"So you're a country as well then?," said the other boy, his dark green eyes lighting up. China nodded happily.

"That's what one of my leaders said," China said, "But I don't understand it, I mean, what is a country? Why is it that my people live their lives and die, yet I'm still a child and have lived for so many years?"

"My friend, Indus,-" he said, gesturing to the young girl "-and I are the same way. From what we can understand, a country is just like a person. We're born from the minds of the people, when they want to create a safe place to live together. A community. We live as long as that country, in some form, exists. As for why we don't age, we've figured out that we acctually do age, but just not nearly as fast as normal humans," the boy said. "My name is Mesopotamia, by the way, and that girl is my friend, Indus. What's your name?," Mesopotamia said.

"Zhongguo, or China," said China. "Do you know if there's anyone else like us?,"

"Yes. Indus and I first met when we were very young, fortunally. At first, like you, we didn't understand things, even after our leaders explained it to us. But in time, we figured things out. We've only met one country that lives around here. Her name is Egypt, and she's a little older than us, but she seems nice," Mesopotamia explained. China's eyes lit up. For the first time, he knew for a fact that there were others like him! At last, he had friends like him, who wouldn't die so many years before him and who would age the same way he aged. Just then, his stomach growled loudly.

"Would you like something to eat?," he asked China.

"Are you sure? After the flood of the Huang He, there isn't very much food left," China said. As hungry as he was, the people needed food the most, and it would be rude to take food from these kind countries if they had none.

"Really? The flood in our lands didn't destroy the crops, but helped them grow. We have plenty to share with you," Indus River Valley said with a smile. She had pretty golden eyes, not unlike China's eyes, long, wavy black hair and tan skin.

"Well... ok then," China said with a smile.

And so, the three children passed that day together. They shared everything, playing gmaes together, singing songs together, eating together, and writing together. Even though their systems of writing were different, they were able to teach each other how to write. It would be many years before China's people finally started using writing, however. Mesopotamia taught China metal working, and China soon taught his people. Indus River Valley showed China her house, and China was amazed by the vast cities and trade. China showed them both his house. And soon, China even met Egypt. She was a young girl, shy and quiet but kind, with dark brown eyes and straight black hair that stopped just before her shoulder.

And soon, days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, years into decades and decades into centuries. China, Mesopotamia and Indus River Valley grew older, into what, for humans, would be preteenagers.

It was around this time that China began to notice strange feelings for Indus River Valley, different than what he felt for Mesopotamia or Egypt. He always felt lightheaded whenever their hands accidentally brushed, or the way he had started to notice how beautiful she was. Yes, it was true in his country, men and women married and it was the same in her's, but China felt too young for that, and besides, he still didn't fully understand what marriage was exactly.

Still, China had an idea. He knew that Indus River Valley liked flowers. So, one day, he decided to bring her some flowers from his house. He told Mesopotamia who smiled.

"China... I think Indus will love the idea," he said, happily. China smiled.

"Do you think so? What if she doesn't?," China complained. Mesopotamia laughed.

"I think she likes you in a way that's different from the way she likes me or Egypt. She's always been like a sister to me, so I think I know her well enough to say that she'll like it," said Mesopotamia. "And besides," he continued, "She hasn't been feeling well lately. Maybe some flowers from you are just what she needs."

"Right! I'll bring them to her now, and can you follow me, in case something goes wrong?," China asked. Mesopotamia nodded.

"I think Egypt is over at her house now, taking care of her. Like I said, Indus has been pretty sick for a few days, but it will really cheer her up to see you especially," he said. China felt a slight blush cross his face, yet at the same time he was slightly worried.

"Was there another flood, earthquake or drought at her house? Should we bring her some food or water?," China asked. Mesopotamia shook his head.

"Nah, she's a strong girl. I mean, she's recovered so quickly from all of her other illnesses so fast, it's like one day she'll be sick and then the next she'll be running around, helping harvest this season's barley," he explained.

But when China and Mesopotamia arrived at her house, they knew everything was not right. The cities that had once held so many people were empty. They didn't see anyone. The bath houses, trade centers and houses looked as if they had not been touched for years. All the fields were overgrown, and the irrigation systems looked as if they had not been maintained for awhile. At that moment, Egypt saw Mesopotamia and China approching and ran up to them.

"Egypt, what's wrong?," China asked. He could see tears streaming down her face.

"China... Mesopotamia... thank Horus that you're here! Indus River Valley has been asking for you, but she's been too ill to move. I'm afraid she... isn't doing well to say the least. Things haven't been right with her since that earthquake that changed the river's flow, and then when people started leaving or starving, things only got worse. I don't think she'll live much longer," Egypt explained, before she started sobbing. They knew that Egypt wasn't usually one to say much or show emotion, if anything at all. So they knew that Indus River Valley must be very ill for her to be acting like this. So China ran.

"Indus!," he cried. And then he saw her. Her tan skin had become deathly pale, and her entire body was just skin and bones. Her hair had lost its' shine and her golden eyes had lost their spark. Yet she still had enough strength to look up at China.

"China... you're here... and... you brought me flowers..." she said, with a weak smile.

"Yeah... I thought you might like them... If Mesopotamia and I had known you were this ill, we would have come here sooner. He's here too, I just ran ahead. I wanted to see you...," China said with a faint blush, holding back tears.

"Thanks. I missed you... did I ever tell you that you have pretty eyes? And that as much as I always teased you for keeping your hair in a ponytail, I thought it was cute," she said, taking his hand, "I know I won't live much longer. All of my people... they're gone now. I don't mind dying, except I just wish... that I could have spent more time with you and the others. You especially." She was crying now, and so was China. "I wrote you a note in the clay tablet over there. Along with a necklace. I knew that this was coming for awhile now. But it'll be ok. China... even though I never said it... I think I love you..." she said. China leaned in and placed a simple, chaste kiss on her lips.

"I know Indus... I love you too....," he said, sobbing. But she was gone, still holding China's hand. At that moment, Egypt and Mesopotamia walked in.

"She's gone," China said tearfully. Mesopotamia and Egypt walked over towards him and held him. The three of them spent the rest of the night holding each other, crying for their lost friend, for China's lost love.

The next day, there was a funeral procession, for a girl long concidered dead to most of the world. Her name was Indus River Valley. Carefully, the two preteens and the adult arranged the body to be burned, crying the whole time. And they placed the ashes in the river, just like she had wanted. China wore the necklace she had made for him.

* * *

It is the middle of the night when England storms in to China's room. He passed out again after smoking too much opium.

"China! I'm here for the silver you owe me," the younger, European nation barks. China looks at him wearily.

"I told you already, I'll give you the silver soon, aru," China says. But that's when, in his haze, he notices a timid young girl standing behind England. She has amber eyes, tan skin and long, wavy black hair. China stares at her, mesmerized. How had Indus survived? Had she come back to life somehow? Would she remember him?

England notices China staring at her. "This is my colony, India. You might have met her when you and your boss burned down her opium fields."

But China does not hear him. He passes out, slipping into unconciousness, only this time, instead of dreaming of the past as he had before, he dreams that his dear Indus still lives and has finally come to save him from the hell his life has become.


	2. A Wall to Keep Him Safe

It was after the death of China's friend and childhood love, Indus River Valley, that China became slightly paranoid to say the least.

He knew just from watching her that her death had been painful. China knew he did not want to die. And besides, couldn't leave Egypt and Mesopotamia like that. Not to mention that if anything happened to them, who would be left to tell their story? Millennium from now, if there were any other countries that hadn't been born yet, would they know about the great countries who had come before them? Not unless at least one of them was around to tell their stories.

And that was what China decided to do. To make sure he would never die.

"Zhongguo, what is the matter?," one of his bosses said to him. "Is it because your lands and people are so divided that you haven't been feeling well these past few centuries? Even though I haven't been your boss for that long, obviously, things are passed down from emperor to emperor,"

How long had it been since he had cooped himself up in his room after Indus River Valley's death? It couldn't have been that long, could it?

"I don't want to die," China whispered. His boss walked over to him and placed his hand on the young preteen's shoulder.

"We'll protect you with our lives," his boss said. China smiled for the first time in ages. It warmed his heart to know that his people, his boss were willing to protect him like this.

"Thank you. Is there any way that you can keep them from attacking?," China asked him. Although China outlived so many people and was used to them dying, he did not like fighting or wars. He couldn't stand to see villages destroyed or soldiers killed. It was bad enough during years of famine when his people and him were starving, but he couldn't stand his people being slaughtered, whether by each other or foreigners. He had to keep them away from his people... keep them away from him...

"Build a wall to keep them away," China said. It sounded stupid. His people weren't Egypt's people. While she could have her people build great pyramids for her bosses to be buried in, China's people just weren't the architectural type. And the idea of building a wall around him just sounded plain childish.

But to his surprise, his boss bowed. "I'll start building it today. You won't have anything to worry about," he said.

"Thank you," China replied, gratefully.

It took hundreds of years, but eventually his people started to stop fighting among themselves. These new bosses continued building his wall, to protect him, and eventually the first Great Wall of China was finished.

And, as childish as the idea had been, it worked. In fact, it worked so well that about a thousand years later, his bosses continued building walls for China to keep him safe, even though he had long since grown up.


	3. Zai Jian, Europe

China had stayed locked up in his house for centuries because of the political turmoil in his land. He was so scared that he would die, as Indus River Valley had. Still, his bosses tried to keep him safe. They fought many wars, and built walls to protect him, just as he asked.

Yet he had to deal with watching all of them die. He missed his country friends, Egypt and Mesopotamia. So one day, China resolved to go to Mesopotamia's house again.

"Zhongguo! It's been so long! How are you?," Mesopotamia said. He hadn't grown much.

"I'm very well, Mesopotamia. My people have been warring among themselves, so it's been hard for me,"

"Ah, yes. So much has changed!," Mesopotamia said.

"What do you mean?." China asked.

"You haven't met the other countries yet then?," Mesopotamia asked in shock.

"What other countries? Are you saying there's more people like us?," China said. He didn't like being kept in the dark. Mesopotamia nodded.

"Egypt and I, we've been exploring a bit. Just recently, we found my younger brother. His name is Persia, but even though he's younger than me chronologically, physically he's an adult," Mesopotamia said. China's eyes grew wide.

"You mean to say you have a family!? Like normal humans? That's amazing! I wonder if someday I'll have siblings myself," China said. Mesopotamia shook his head.

"That's not all. We've met some men from a land called Europe. Their names are Rome and Germania. Then, there's this woman named Greece. Oh, China, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!," Mesopotamia said. But suddenly, he frowned a moment and looked away. "Of course, there have been certain... problems."

"What problems? You appear ok. Is Egypt hurt or did the other countries bring some illness?," China asked. Mesopotamia shook his head.

"Persia and I... he forced me to move in with him into a big house called the Persian Empire. And Egypt... she grew up. First, she fell in love with my brother and lived in his house for awhile, but then after a fight with him, Greece and her became friends, mostly to spite Persia, since he and Greece hate each other. And then, she moved in with Rome into his house, and they got married and had a child. But the Egypt we knew died in childbirth. The baby is ok though. It's a boy, and he shares his mother's name. Rome is raising him,"

"So... Egypt... the one I knew... she's dead...," China asked. his eyes widening in shock and dispair. Mesopotamia nodded solemnly.

"Her son looks like her, though. He reminds me so much of her, even though he's still just a baby," Mesopotamia said, lost in thought.

"And why do your brother and Greece hate each other so much?," asked China.

"Persia was, and still is in some ways, madly in love with her. He thinks he's the best country in the world, and that there's no way anyone could hate him. So he went to Greece's house, after stealing some of her islands, and asked her to come live with him. But Greece, once you meet her you'll see what I mean, is a strong headed, strongwilled yet refined woman. She rejected my brother, so he declared war on her, believing there was no way she could win against him. But she did win, at least the first time. Then, under a new boss, he attacked again and won. So Greece went to Egypt and helped her run away from his house. But even though they "hate" each other, Greece and Persia still think highly of each other. In fact, I think Greece herself might feel something for my brother, but she doesn't like the way he thinks he's so much better than everyone, so she won't admit it."

"They sound so much different than us..." China mused. Mesopotamia nodded.

"These new countries were born with everything. They never had to worry about being hungry because a river flooded. Why, in Rome and Persia's houses, they have water come into their houses and don't have to go outside to a well or bath." China's eyes grew wide.

"Can I meet some of these other countries?," China asked. Mesopotamia smiled.

"Of course. I'm just warning you, though, they're probably a lot different than you'd expect." Just then, two young men walked out of the forest arguing.

"And man, you should have seen me! That last battle was way too easy, at least for me. But then again, I suppose there's no one strong enough to beat me in battle in this world!," a young man with short curly hair said, slapping his long-haired blonde friend on the back. The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed, but his companion didn't seem to notice. Mesopotamia waved at them.

"Hey! Rome, Germania, it's been awhile," Mesopotamia said with a smile. "This is my friend, China. The one I've told you about." he said, gesturing to China. China gave a deep bow, as was custom in his land, but the other two countries just stared.

"Uh... hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Rome, the strongest country to ever exist." Rome said, extending his right hand to China. China looked at him. No one at his house ever did anything like this, and China had no idea what it meant.

"Pst... your supposed to grab his hand with your right hand and shake it. It's a way to say "Hello" of sorts in Persia, Rome and Greece's house," Mesopotamia whispered to China. China did as he said and shook hands with Rome.

"My friend over here is Germania, my neighbor. He's sort of like my sidekick, since he's not as strong as me, but he's learning fast," Rome jabbered. Germania had a disgruntled look on his face, but Rome didn't notice.

"Nice to meet you, Germania. I'm China, a country from the East. I'm about the same age as Mesopotamia, but my people haven't accomplished anything like what I've heard about you and some of your other neighbors."

"You don't have to be like them to be a successful country,"said Germania. "My people are nothing like Rome's, and yet we are successful." Rome laughed.

"Yeah, if you call mooching off of your neighbours and stealing from them successful." Rome said with a snicker. Germania gripped his sword, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, we were just heading to one of Greece's fabulous markets. Would you two like to join us?" China nodded.

"Of course we would," Mesopotamia said joyfully. So the four walked to Greece's house to go to the market.

"So, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date- I mean train- with me, you know, after we finish shopping," a young man said. He wore his curly black hair in a short ponytail, tan skin and deep brown eyes. The woman was fair skinned with light brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She shook her head.

"Persia... I... our bosses hated each other, and I would never... You're such a barbarian...," she said. But even as she denied it, her face had turned bright red. Persia reached out and grabbed her hand.

"But that's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. And so what if I'm a "barbarian". I've always admired you. Even though you're a woman, you fight almost as well as a man. Of course, you're nowhere near as great as me, but-" before Persia could finish, Greece had slapped him across the face. Neither of them had noticed the other countries watching them... at least until now.

"Way to go, Persia! No wonder you've never had a girlfriend!," Rome hollered.

"I could if I wanted to! I was just asking her to train with me, for old times sake!," Persia yelled back.

"Hello, Germania, Mesopotamia... and Rome," she said with a smile. Germania glared at her jeleously, unnoticed by everyone. "Who's the stranger? Is he one of us? He's certainly dressed as if he's from a different land," she said, noticing China.

"I'm China, a country from the East. You must be Greece, I presume?," he said. She nodded.

"That's me! I'm the smartest country there is, and a pretty good fighter, but Persia can testify for that,"she said with a smirk.

"Shut up. It was just luck you beat me in the Greco-Persian wars, just luck. And it was really underhanded of you to set your troops up as a diversion while you wiped out my navy," he said. She laughed.

"It worked though," Rome pointed out. "And you did fall for it." Persia sighed, but ignored him.

"I'm Persia, if you haven't heard about me from my little brother. He and Egypt told me all about you," he said. China turned to Mesopotamia.

"I thought you said that Persia was your younger brother?," he asked. Persia nodded.

"He might be a few thousand years older than me techically, but I'm taller and that's all that matters," Persia said with a smirk.

"Greece, maybe Persia, Germania and Mesopotamia should show China around the market. I'd like you to come with me to my house for a little while... have some fun together...," Rome said with a suggestive smirk. Persia glared at him in disbelief, and Germania looked a little pale.

"I'm sorry, Rome, but I really do have some shopping to do, and China will need some help to communicate with the locals," she said coldly.

"So, how much can I buy with ten cowry shells?," China asked. Greece stared at him in shock.

"Shells? They still use those at your house. My people use coins. I'm sorry, but you can't buy anything here with those."

Rome nudged her, smirking.

"Ok, fine, I'll do my shopping later," she said, quite embaressed. Rome stuck his tounge out at Persia as he and Greece began walking to Rome's house, with his arm around her waist.

"Ever since that bastard forced her to marry him, I haven't had a moment's peace with her anymore. It's not fair!," Persia said, venting.

"Brother, you really should calm down," Mesopotamia said. Persia shook his head.

"You don't understand! I've known her almost as long as I've known you! And her and Rome... it just seems so wrong," said Persia. "I always thought that you and Rome would be together, Germania," said Persia. But Germania said nothing.

"Rome and I... we don't get along as well as we used to. Things between us are getting kind of tense," said Germania. Persia frowned.

"There's been trouble stirring here for awhile. But I think that things are about to get a lot worse before they get better," Mesopotamia said. Persia nodded.

"I'm glad that you agreed to move in with me. With Egypt gone, it's good to have another person to help defend the house."

"Is everything ok with Rome?," China asked. "He seemed like he was ill."

"Rome used to be a great warrior," Germania explained. "But lately, his people have been restless, which, in an empire like him, is very bad. He's very ill, but don't worry, it's not contagious. But it is part of the reason he married Greece. He needed her to take care of everything, both while he's here, and if he dies. He knows she doesn't entirely feel the same way, but he pretends she does because he doesn't want people to know that she's taking care of him."

"Still, I can't stand that jerk! I wanted to marry Greece," said Persia. Mesopotamia put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I hate that jerk Rome as well, brother. All the wars our people have fought against him... he's terrible."

"We won't have to deal with him much longer," Germania said. Persia and Mesopotamia gasped in shock. They understood what Germania was saying. Yet innocent China did not. Where he was from, there were no other countries that he knew, and he had no idea if countries were even capable of killing each other.

"I.... Don't understand? Did Germania say something wrong? You already said that Rome was ill and dying, so I don't really see what he said that was so terrible...," said China. Mesopotamia placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "China," he said, "I think you should go home for awhile. It's kind of important. I think you should come back in a few millenia. Things are going to get really bad here, and I don't want you getting hurt." China's eyes grew wide with worry. "Don't worry, I'll be fine though," Mesopotamia said with a playful smile. China nodded in agreement, reluctantly.

"Promise me you'll be fine," China told his friend, reaching out his pinky. Mesopotamia laughed.

"Of course I will. I won't ever leave you. It just wouldn't be fair, after you've lost Egypt and Indus to lose me as well. But I'll be fine, so you just stay safe yourself!," he said playfully, joining his pinky with China's.

* * *

China kept his word. It had been a long time since he had been to Europe or Middle East when he returned. But things were different.

"Mesopotamia! It's me, China! I've come to visit you!," he shouted cheerfully. Instead, a country reluctantly aproched him. He had curly dark hair, worn in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and tan skin, with a slight beard.

"China... you were my brother's friend, right?," the person asked.

"Persia? Is that you? Where's Mesopotamia? I came to visit him? Have things herecalmed down yet?," But Persia shook his head, with tears in his eyes.

"Things in Europe and here are worse than before. My brother... he's... he was very ill for awhile. I tried to help him, but it didn't work. He's gone now, China. I'm sorry," said Persia, with tears in his eyes. And China was crying too.

"He told me he wouldn't die! He promised!," China said childishly. "What of the others? His-your- other friends? Did they survive?"

"Maybe you should sit down. I'll explain everything," said Persia. China sat down on a nearby rock, and Persia sat across from him.

"It was a few years after you left," he began, "That Germania killed Rome. He had always been in love with Rome, and at first, Rome returned his feelings. But then, Rome changed. After he won a few battles, and expanded his empire, he became cruel to Germania. They weren't friends or even equals anymore. Germania had grown tired of being treated like a servant by Rome, and Rome had been ill for some time, so Germania killed him. Germania died soon after though, of a broken heart."

"But before Rome died, one of his bosses made a deal with him of sorts, that he and Greece, while still being married, each had half of the empire. Rome and I had gone to war, but after he died, Germania, Germania's and his peace-loving grandsons got his land. So I went to war with Greece, because she had to continue his war. I don't know what's going on with her anymore, since we're enemies, other than the pregnancy."

"What pregnancy?," China asked. Persia sighed.

"That's right, you didn't know! Greece has been pregnant since before Rome died. We have no idea what will happen when-or if- the baby's born."

"And Rome and Germania both have grandsons living in Europe. Young boys. Germania's are named Prussia and Holy Roman Empire, after Rome. Rome's are named North Italy, South Italy, and France. They're still just young children though, and North Italy and Holy Roman Empire live with a man named Austria, and a young woman named Hungary. South Italy lives with a man named Spain. They're very weak for countries, and not nearly as smart as Greece and me."

"If you don't mind, I don't want to come to Europe or here for awhile," China said to Persia. He was clearly still in shock. Persia nodded.

"There's no place for you here anymore, anyway. My brother, your last real friend in this area is dead. Greece and I are too focused at home to meet new countries, and the new European nations are mostly still just children. Just go home, China. It's where you belong." Persia said. And China turned around and left, and, unknown to him, would never see anyone from Europe until the 1300s.


	4. Like a Family

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I didn't forget about this fic, I swear! Anyway, from here on out, it will be based more on historical facts and focus more on China than previous chapters. I'm also working on the next chapter... so yeah.

* * *

China was truely alone again for the first time in what felt like forever. All of his friends, every country he had grown up with, was gone. It wasn't that China didn't love his people, but for him, as soon as he talked to them and got to know them, then they were gone, while he kept on living forever.

His country had however, gotten better. He had a new family of bosses running it, and things really weren't as bad as they had been.

But still, China was lonely. Though he would never admit it, he was jealous of the European countries and their "families". China had never really had a chance to explore countries close to his own because his people were always at war with either each other, or them. _But it's a time of peace now_, thought China. He was not afraid.

So China went with some of his traders to a land not far from his own. He had heard many stories about Korea. Their bosses had been at war a hundred years ago or so, but he had never met the country himself.

"Have you ever met Korea?," China asked the head trader, a strong young man who was about the same physical age as him.

"Only once. My grandfather had talked to him once or twice before the war, though. When they met, Korea was a very strong young boy, only about 5 or 6. By the time I met him, he was a little older, looking about 8 or 9, but he doesn't seem as strong as my grandfather described him. He likes making beautiful pottery and growing rice. In some ways, I think that you two are a lot alike."

"Did you bring us more iron?," asked one of the people. China guessed that they had arrived.

"Yes, of course," said the trader, "And I was wondering if I could speak with Korea?"

"Korea went to visit one of his friends a few days ago, but he should be coming back soon-," one of the villagers said, but before he could finish, a young boy walked over towards him and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Somebody came all this way to visit me! Who is it?," the boy said joyfully.

"I did," said China, "My name is China. I'm a country, just like you. I've heard so much about you, and it's nice to finally meet you." Korea's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"China! I thought I'd never get to meet you! Some of my people met you and told me how you're just like me, even more than Japan! "

China was curious. He had heard of Japan as well, of course, but he didn't know that Korea and Japan knew each other.

"Is Japan about your age? I haven't him yet. Can you give me some idea of what he looks like?," asked China. Korea nodded, smiling brightly.

"Japan's older than me, but he looks younger. He's kind of shy though, and I don't think he likes anyone very much."

"Well, if he's older than you, than it must have been hard on him... being the only nation, all by himself for so long..," China said, pondering.

"Was it hard on you? Y'know, being all by yourself and everything?," Korea asked. China didn't answer.

"Korea," began China, "Would you like to come visit my house for a little while. I would love to teach you about my culture, and learn about your's."

"Of course I would! Hey, do you think we could invite Japan to come along as well?," asked Korea, "The three of us could be like brothers!" China was a little surprised at Korea's choice of words, and, though he would never admit it, he liked the idea of having siblings.

"Sure. We can be a family," China said. _And I'll protect you three, no matter what, _he thought to himself.


End file.
